More Minion Bonding
by Pricat
Summary: Sequel to Minion Bonding and big changes have happened for the family but they're still the same, causing mischief and having adventures
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Hey guys and sorry for not being on for a long while but thanks to my reviewers like Spirit Minion Garrett and this is a sequel to Minion Bonding as I loved writing those one shots plus watching the second movie a lot gave me plenty of ideas and hope you enjoy new antics.**

**In this first one shot, it's Summer meaning the girls and Minion pups are gonna cause mischief and have fun.**

* * *

it was a beauitful day in the Gru house plus it was Summer meaning chaos since the girls and Minion pups had finished school for Summer but Cady laughed as her brother Leo hit her with a pillow.

Both Minion pups were now six and a half now and Pricat's daughter, Jirachi was now three and in pre-school plus the pups were going to day camp, seeing Dave enter.

"Good, you guys are up!

You guys need to get dressed okay?

You and your cousins have day camp, plus know you're going to shake things up." he said.

Cady smirked at her uncle's words revealing her baby fangs despite being a Purple Minion pup.

They were putting on their overalls but Cady was excited getting fired up running downstairs into the kitchen as Lucy giggled along with the girls.

"Morning guys and see you're excited about day camp, huh?" Gru said.

"Yep we're gonna cause mischief!" Edith said as Agnes agreed.

Agnes was now ten and in fourth grade but she still loved unicorns and slept with her fluffy unicorn every night but wore a pink shirt and jean overalls, her trademaek look.

Edith was now twelve but still a spitfire of mischief wearing her pink beanie and her ninja outfit a lot despite being in middle school.

"I bet our Dad and uncles are having fun." Cady told her as Gru chuckled.

He knew that Kevin had taken a course in bartending and mixing drinks for the other Minions.

The girls and pups were done eating and getting ready plus Margo was going to be with her friends as she was sixteen now

Gru was taking the girls and pups to day camp but in the car, Cady and Leo along with Edith were discussing their mischief plans, as Agnes was unsure since she loved her sisters and cousins, but didn't want them to get in trouble.

"Relax sis, we're Gru's kids, trouble fids us." Edityh said shrugging under the seatbelt.

Gru chuckled as they arrived but Kevin was with them wearing his hula skirt over his purple furred body which was sweating since the hot sun and fur didn't mix, as Lucy understood opening the window.

"Tankyu Lucy, the hot sun makes having purple fur unbearable and hope the pups have a good day." he told her.

He saw both Cady and Leo excitedly getting out of the car after Agnes and Edith but the day camp director gulped seeing Gru and his kids, especially the Minion pups.

"Oh hey Mr Gru, I see you brought them back." she said as it was Shannon.

"It's that weirdo who Mom shot in the butt with a dart!" Edith said as Gru blushed.

"Girls!"Gru said as Kevin was filling in the information for the pups along with Pricat for Jirachi as she was anxious since it was Jirachi's first time at day camp. but Gru and Chomper had encouraged her to enrol Jirachi.

"Just be careful, and lok out for each other, okay?" Kevin said to his and Dave's pups.

"We will, Daddy." Cady said.

* * *

"Woo-hoo!" Cady yelled diving into the lake as she was skinny dipping along with her brother, which they did when the family went to the pool as Edith was causing mischief.

"Yeah I bet our uncles are having fun, like the beach." Leo said shaking the wet off as it hit Shannon

"Get out of there at once, whatever you guys are!" Shannon ordered.

"Make me weirdo!" Cady said using the freeze ray.

Edith chuckled as she high fived Cady laughing as she'd been giving the other counsellors a rough time, like using archery, karate among other things and being despicable, meaning Gru would be proud of her but Agnes was playing by herself which bothered Edith since her younger sister was very sweet and imaginative probably playing with her imaginary fruiend.

Later when Gru and Lucy picked the girls and pups up, they had plenty to tell them as Gru chuckled but saw Cady and Leo along with Jirachi out like lights which was cute sighing going home, seeing the Minions having a pool party.


	2. Extreme Mischief

**A/N**

**mORE mINION ANTICS AND HOPE PEOPLE LIKE, AS WATCHING THE SECOND MOVIE EARLIER GAVE ME IDEAS.**

**iN THIS ONE SHOT, THE PUPS ARE CAUSING A LOT OF MISCHIEF FRM BASEBALL TO MISCHIEF IN THE KITCHEN.**

* * *

Lately Cady had became fixated with baseball after watching the World Series with Gru, Kevin and Edith so the female Purple Minion pup decided they should have their own World Series making the pups and Minions excited since they liked playing sports in the house despite breaking many things like vases.

"We should do it in the lab Cady, that way Grandpa Gru won't yell." Leo said.

"Nu-uh, Dad plays golf in the house and nobody gets mad!" Cady told her brother.

Kevin sighed as he hated hearing his pups fight like this.

"Maybe Leo's right sweetie as Gru might yell at us." the Purple Minion male stated.

"You're no fun anymore!

What happened to the guy who stole El Macho's chicken?" Cady said as Kevin blushed.

"Fine." he said as she got excited.

She was wearing a Yankees shirt and cap but also had a baseball bat but getting excited as she had explained how baseball worked and they were getting pumped.

They were playing baseball as Nefario sighed hearing things smash because this normally happened when you mixed Minions with sports seeing them nearly dome and saw the shocked look on Gru's face as the pups ran off before he could yell.

"Guys this was your idea, you should one up!" Jerry said.

"No it was Cady's!" Leo said hiding.

Kevin found Cady hiding but brought the female Purple Minion pup out from under the bed.

"Are we in trouble?" she asked.

"What do you think?" he said as she sighed.

He saw Gru and Nefario trying to clean up with the other Minions helping knowing the pups hadn't meant harm but had been playing hearing laughter from upstairs.

"What're they up to now?" Gru muttered.

He went upstairs to the kitchen seeing the Minion pups trying to make a hot fudge sundae using the blender but making a huge mess.

"Busted!" Cady hissed as ice cream was on her purple furred face.

"You guys know this isn't a place to play!" he yelled as the pups whimpered.

Cady knew that Gru either put them in time out or sometimes spanked them which he hated as they were just pups like the girls and he wouldn't spank them, but the antics Cady had caused warranted time out scooping her up, as she wasn't happy.

He was going to the lab putting her in time out, which wasn't demeaning or terrible but it helped pups learn.

Cady pouted but growled angrily baring her fangs since her Dad did that and it worked in getting out of trouble.

"That doesn't work Cady, no matter if it works when your Dad does it!" he said storming off since it was almost dinner time and they were having pizza.

"We'll not eat without you." Kevin said as Cady groaned.

She hated when Gru did this and she'd just been playing baseball and trying to make a hot fudge sundae but relieved hearing the alarm meaning time out was over.

The female Purple Minion pup then ran out and joined the family in the dining room smirking seeing her Dad had kept his word.

* * *

She was quiet and was mad at Gru for putting her in time out and not understanding her energy as Lucy understood knowing that Cady was a girl and knew as she got older like with Edith, she was just gonna cause more mischief.

"How about if I talk to her, for you?" she asked Gru.

"Sure if you can get through to her." he told her.

Lucy saw Cady getting ready for bed, along eith Leo but the male Minion youngster understood that she wanted to talk to Cady alone.

"I know you love to cause mischief and pull pranks but Gru didn't mean to get mad at you, just you guys could have gotten hurt or you could have broken the blender, and your Dad and uncle just wanna keep you safe." she said as the female Purple Minion pup understood.

"Yeah but Edith gets to do mischief, and you guys aren't mad." she told her.

Lucy understood as she was seeing her eating cookies as Kevin entered so he could put them to bed but telling them a story.


	3. Anxious

More Minion Bonding

It was Summer and the pups and girls were still up but Dave and Kevin didn't mind as this was how kids were during Summer vacation and knew the girls were going to a sleepover making Cady curious as she and her brother had never been to one.

"They're fun as you get to stay up all night!" Agnes said.

"And eat junk food!" Edith said.

"Plus talk about boys." Margo said as Edith was grossed out.

Leo chuckled as he and her sister liked what Agnes and Edith had said seeing Gru enter.

"Girls are you ready, to go?" he asked.

"Yeah!" they said leaving with him.

Lucy saw both pups sigh as they wanted to go to a sleepover making her understand.

"I know but your Dad thinks you're too little yet, but we can have fun together." she said making Cady excited as she knew that the red head had cool stuff.

Lucy giggled as they were going to the kitchen as they were making a hot fudge sundae making both Minion pups excited they were being let loose with ice cream, as Kevin chuckled.

Ne knew how his pups wanted to do big kid stuff but he was not ready plus his separation anxiety wasn't ready to handle this.

"Want some, Daddy?" Leo asked as he nodded.

He loved having ice cream along with his brothers which Lucy knew about, hoping this was distracting them from the sleepover thing a bit knowing when the girls came home, they would talk about it.

"Maybe they are ready, but you're not." she said making him see.

"Maybe you're right like not letting them go to camp but how do you and Dad not go insane without the girls?" he asked.

"Your brothers normally distract us." Lucy said seeing him deep in thought. 


End file.
